Even Angels Fall
by Sparkling
Summary: Chloe/Lex - She'll always love him no matter how evil he is...
1. Feeling Down

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I don't want to either.  
  
Rating: PG- 13 for now. Maybe R later.  
  
Author's note: Just strted watching Smallville, so I don't really know much about it. Please read and reply.  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
I never thought I would fall in love with this man. A man of money, a man with no heart but yet so wonderful. Everybody told me I was crazy to be in love with such a man but what they didn't know was that he returned my feelings. No one had ever returned my feelings. I've always been the girl guys would think twice about taking to the prom. But this man, he didn't even think twice about taking me anywhere. I was always the first person he called when he needed to talk, or just when he needed someone to be near. I never protested, because I secretly wanted to be near him too.  
  
Our relationship started out the way all my relationships starts out. We banter and disagree. Although it seemed like I hated his guts at first, but that was never the case. I never hated him, I just didn't like him. I didn't like the way he treated people around him, such as his friends.  
  
I can't remember when I fell in love with him, but he keeps telling me that I've been in love with him since the first day we met. Maybe he's right, maybe he's not…I don't really care. I just know that I love him and I always will, no matter how evil he is…  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
She walked slowly through the halls of Smallville High. Her mind was elsewhere, her heart was broken. Senior year in Smallville didn't actually turn out the way she wanted it to. She had got her heart broken twice and by the same man, Clark Kent.  
  
She tried to erase last night's image out of her head, but it was stuck to her like glue.  
  
Clark..Lana…Clark and Lana…Clark and Lana kissing…It was to much for her. She couldn't take it anymore. Her feeling were taking over her body and mind. She felt tired, tired and lonely. Probably because she stayed up all night crying her eyes out.  
  
"Earth to Chloe." She looked up and met Pete's eyes.  
  
"What do you want Pete?" she asked as she pushed her way past him.  
  
"Nothing," he simply said and followed closely behind her. "Why are you looking so down?"  
  
"No particular reason."  
  
"If it's about what I said to you last night…I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's not that;" she said as she opened her locker.  
  
"Then what is it?" Pete asked.  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" she suddenly asked.  
  
Shocked by her question he swallowed hard. "Umm..Sure…You?"  
  
She sighed silently. "It's this boy. He's so wondeful, but he's in love with someone else." she stated, but Pete wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking towards the the entrance. She followed his gaze and her eyes landed on a nicely dressed man.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Pete said out loudly enough for everyone to hear and turn to look at the man.  
  
Chloe stared closely at him. What was he doing here? She looked away as their eyes met.  
  
"I have to get going," she told Pete and started walking toward the opposite direction of the entrance. But before she could get away she heard the man call after her.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, wait a moment."  
  
Chloe unwillingly turned around and stood face to face with Lex Luthor.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Luthor what brings you here?  
  
"Please call me Lex," he said with a smik on his face.  
  
"Okay Lex, are you going to answer my question?"  
  
He coughed. "Why, why, are we a little bit moody today."  
  
She was starting to get annoyed. "If you don't mind, I have some place to be."  
  
"Have you seen Clark?" he asked.  
  
She froze at the mention of his name. Everytime she heard his name it hurt so much. She turned around and started walking away.  
  
"He's probably with Lana."  
  
Lex noticed the sadness in her voice. "Where are you going?" he called after her.  
  
"Not your business."  
  
"Hey, come on." He ran to catch up with her and grabbed her by the arm as he turned her around to face him.  
  
She was shocked by the way he grabbed her and pushed him away. She noticed everyone was staring at them.  
  
"What do you want Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"I told you to call me Lex."  
  
"I don't want to call you Lex." She stared coldly at him. "Can you please tell me what you want?"  
  
He grinned wildly. "Let's spend the day together. I can make you forget about whatever that is bothering you."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "I doubt it."  
  
"Come on, it's not like I'm asking you out on a date. I just want to spend the day with you." He sighed.  
  
"I don't get it Mr. Luthor. You're telling me that I'm not attractive enough for you to date."  
  
He chuckled at her words. "You're cute."  
  
"You're not" she smiled. "But I'm going to take you up on that offer anyway, only if you take me home before 10."  
  
A smiled was visible across his face. She had never seen him smile before, just a smirk that was plastered on his face now and then.  
  
"You have a nice smile, please try to use it more often."  
  
"I will try to remember that," he said as he offered out his arm to her. She took it and followed him. Chloe smiled to herself as they left Smallville High together. 


	2. Surprises

- Thanks for the replies everyone. I don't really know where I'm going with this story, so please be patient with me. -  
  
  
  
"So Mr. Luthor, where excatly are you taking me?" Chloe brushed her fingers gently through her hair.  
  
"Fasten your seat belt Ms. Sullivan;" he said as he backed his car out of the parking lot.  
  
"Can't you just answer me?" She fastened her seat belt and stared at him.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked and stared back at her.  
  
"I was just wondering…" she pointed out before he interrupted her.  
  
"You're always wondering. You think to much Ms. Sullivan," he said.  
  
She laughed. "I guess it's the reporter in me." Her face became serious. "As I was about to say, I was just wondering why a guy like you would want to do with a girl like me?"  
  
He shrugged. "'Cause I like you."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Nah, you're lying. You want something from me, don't you?"  
  
He smirked. "And what could that be?"  
  
She bit her lower lip. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Then she became silent.  
  
Chloe laid back in her seat. She looked out of the window and at the clear blue sky.  
  
She sighed. Who ever would have thought she'd be spending the day with Lex Luthor, her dad's boss. She smiled and watched him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
He seemed so concentrated and so serious. It was weird how he suddenly turned from playful to serious.  
  
"How is you're dad anyway?" he said and broke the silence between them.  
  
She moved her eyes from him. "He's fine. Actually he talks about you all the time."  
  
He looked surprised. "Good or bad?"  
  
"Mostly good, but I don't believe him." She teased.  
  
He nodded and concentrated on the road again. He started regretting what he was going to do, what he had to do. He needed some information from her which he knew she had. But he had to make her trust him first, because there was no way she would tell him what he needed to know. They remained silent the rest of the drive.  
  
*****  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were taking me to Metropolis?" she asked as she climbed out of his car.  
  
"Because I wanted to surprise you," he answered.  
  
"I'm surprised alright," she said, looking genuinely confused.  
  
He chuckled. "Don't look so confused Ms. Sullivan." He grabbed her hand, making her jump a little by his actions. He dragged her with him and they ended up in front of a restaurant. Chloe's eyes widened.  
  
"Are we going to eat here or something?" she asked, still confused.  
  
"Only if you want to." He looked her in the eyes.  
  
His eyes were so peaceful. Chloe didn't know how long they were standing there looking into each other's eyes, but it seemed like ages.  
  
"Um…let's get a hotdog instead," she muttered, looking down.  
  
He nodded as he took her hands in his and lead her across the street, where a hotdog stand was standing.  
  
"You want me to order for you?" he asked still holding her hand.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Only if you make it a big one."  
  
"Anything for you Ms. Sullivan," Lex said with a smirk.  
  
She breathed deeply. Why was he beeing so nice to her? He was probably after something.  
  
"Stop it Chloe, you're beeing paranoid," she whispered to herself.  
  
*******  
  
They found a bench nearby and found themselves sitting down on it. Lex gave her the hot dog and a box of Pepsi.  
  
"So Mr. Luthor, do you always take your date out for hotdog?" Chloe asked, tilting her head a little bit to the side.  
  
"Only the ones I like," he flirted. "I wasn't the one who wanted hot dog though."  
  
"No, you're right Mr. Luthor," she said, taking a huge bite of her hot dog and leaving a spot of ketchup on her nose. Lex laughed loudly and pointed at his nose.  
  
"Why are you scratching your nose?" Chloe asked, obviously confused.  
  
"You have ketchup on your nose," he smiled as he wiped her nose with his fingers.  
  
"You're look so cute when you're confused."  
  
Feeling her face turning red, she looked down.  
  
" Thanks." She smiled and gazed up at him.  
  
"I never heard you laugh that loud before," she said warmly." No, if I think about it I've never heard you laugh before."  
  
His face became serious again. "It's not something I do very often."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I just don't do it,"he answered softly.  
  
Chloe studied his face closely. Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe everyone in Smallville as wrong about him. Everyone said he was the main reason for all the trouble in Smallville. They said he was manipulative, and always after money and success. On his way to success he backstabbed all the people who trusted him, even his closest friends. Chloe had also gotten that impression of him, but the man beside her wasn't like that at all. The man beside her was nice and could never do anything terrible, at least that was what she felt.  
  
"I can make you laugh and I'm going to," she smiled softly as she took his hands in hers and motioned him to stand up. "Let's take a stroll through Metropolis," she said with a bad British accent.  
  
"Drop the British accent Ms. Sullivan," he smiled.  
  
"Ahh, there's that smile I've been waiting for Mr. Luthor." She looked up into his eyes and suddenly seemed distracted, eyes hesitant, somwhere he wasn't.  
  
"Something in my face?" Lex asked wryly.  
  
She shock her head. "I was just facinated by your bald head."  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow. " I shave it everyday," he joked.  
  
"What color was it, I mean your hair?" she wondered.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Red," he pointed out. "Let's go before it gets dark and I have to drive you home."  
  
Chloe nodded and they started walking. The rest of the day, they spent talking and relaxing. He asked her questions about the school paper and why she liked writing. They talked mostly about her and her life, because Lex wasn't ready to share his peronal life with anyone. They went rollerblading, and Lex even laughed a couple of times. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had fun, must have been ages ago.  
  
And when sun went down and it started to get cold, he offered her his jacket before they went back to his car and drove back to Smallville. When they reached her house, he made her stay in the car so he could go over to the other side and open up the door for her. Impressed by his manners, she almost asked him to join her for something to drink inside her house but she didn't want to seem to eager.  
  
"Thank you for a lovely day Ms. Sullivan," Lex said gently.  
  
"No, I should thank you. I had a really great time today."  
  
"I better head home then." He took her hand in his and planted a kiss on top of it.  
  
She nodded, although she secretly wanted him to stay and chat with her a little more.  
  
Lex turned and walked slowly to his side of the car, not taking his eyes off her for one second.  
  
"Good bye Lex," she called out. She could see a smile on his face. He had the cutest smile.  
  
"You're cute Chloe," he smirked.  
  
She laughed out loud. "But you're still not Lex."  
  
Looking a bit hurt he said: "I had to try. At least we go by first names now."  
  
With that, he opened the door and climbed into his car. He waved before he started the car and drove off into the dark.  
  
Chloe still standing there, smiled peacefully. She felt warm inside and she didn't know why. 


End file.
